An anionic surfactant has been hitherto added, as an auxiliary for forming a film, to a fluoropolymer coating composition. However there were drawbacks such that since foaming is apt to occur, pin holes are easy to be produced and that, since film forming property is insufficient and thick coating is difficult, corrosion resistance and non-sticking property are lowered due to abrasion of a coating film.
An object of the present invention is to provide the fluoropolymer coating composition which incorporates a specific polyether type resin particularly in the form of emulsion and is capable of coating thick and forming a coating film excellent in abrasion resistance, corrosion resistance and nonsticking property, and to provide the article coated with that fluoropolymer coating composition.